diathfandomcom-20200214-history
Vogril Graywood
Appearance He is an average height male human. He has long blonde hair which he usually wears in a ponytail and a square goatee, which is well maintained. He is very pale and has stitches across his throat where it was sewn shut. He wears simple clothes, plate armor, a pike and a great sword both on his back. He is handsome by most standards, though he doesn't realize it, mostly because he almost never looks in the mirror. Personality He is very intelligent, confident, and quiet. He's honest (often brutally so), though he usually doesn't see the need to state his opinion unless asked. He usually comes off as serious, reserved, and aloof. He has a very witty and sarcastic sense of humor when he feels like showing it. He's very independent, even to the point of being willing to do anything he has to do alone and doesn't expect help from anyone, though probably won't deny it if offered. Although, he doesn't know it, he is a natural leader. He prefers to plan things out as much as possible, and almost always has a plan and contingency plans. Under his seemingly calm and cool exterior he burns with hatred and a need for revenge (which is mostly due to being a Revenant). Personality Traits He's the kind of person who knows what has to be done and is willing to do it, though in most cases he prefers to take the path of least resistance. He has great one liners. He likes to know his enemy’s capabilities and weaknesses before rushing into battle. He puts no trust in divine beings. He keep his thoughts and discoveries in a journal. He considers his journal to be his legacy. He trusts his gut and usually has pretty good instincts. He believes an oversized ego is likely to get you killed. He's kind of clueless when it comes to romance and emotions. No matter the cost, he will take any action necessary to survive. He don’t care about many people, but he would die for those that he does care about. Quotes "I'm dead, nice to meet you." "My name is Vogril, I'm a revenant."(Written on a piece of paper in his own blood) "So, you're a vampire."-To Adelaide. (This shows how blunt and direct he can be) "I appreciate you letting me into your mafia, however as a rule I don't fight for free. I am a mercenary."-To De Mona "I understand the need for revenge even more than you do, however, survival is more important than revenge. One of the men who killed me was there also, but I didn't attack him, because it would bring me one step closer to death and risk the mission."-To Adelaide after the ball where she tried to attack Harkon. "Suck on this."-To Harkon right before he cut off his head. "Hope you don't mind if I drop in."-To Harkon when he plunged his sword into him and killed him the second time. "I'm someone you killed and I'm here to return the favor."-To Jien, Wirschot, and Van (Three of the people who killed him). "You're more of a dead man walking than I am."-To Jien. "I'll leave you alone if you give me the eyes."-To Leo. "What? I thought you guys were lying, too. He needs to die. He's dangerous. He's a liability."-To Everyone but Leo. Goals/Motivation Abilities and Skills Skilled He is skilled with all forms of weaponry and armor, though prefers to fight with his great sword or his pike and heavy armor. He is naturally insightful and perceptive. He is also quite adept at survival skills, investigation, Smithing, and knows quite a few historical facts. Second Wind He has a limited well of stamina which he can draw on to heal some of his wounds. Action Surge Occasionally, he can release a swift burst of adrenaline which allows him to act faster than normally possible. Relentless Nature As a revenant, he heals quite fast, even if his body is completely destroyed he will rejuvenate in around a day. As well, he cannot be charmed, exhausted, frightened, paralyzed, or stunned and he gain the ability to see in the dark. Undead Nature Due to being undead he does not require food, water, air, or sleep. As well, poison has little to no affect on him and necrotic energy doesn't affect him as much as it would others. Intelligence He is quite intelligent, he can use this as weapon far deadlier than any blade or gun. He is extremely skilled at strategy both in and out of combat. His logical nature allows him to do things that most wouldn't even consider without hesitation meaning he can be quite brutal when he sees it as necessary. As well, he is able to tell his enemies weaknesses and hit them where it hurts the most. Heart of Darkness Those who look into his eyes can see that he has faced unimaginable horror and that he is no stranger to darkness. Though they might fear him, commoners often extend him every courtesy and do their utmost to help him. Ritual Casting He learned how to cast a few spells as rituals. He is using a slightly altered version of the spell Gentle Repose to temporarily preserve his body and bind his soul to the material plane, so that when a revenant would normally die after a year or after the target/s of their revenge are dead, he will survive for a while. He has learned many useful spells. Remarkable Athlete He is partially proficient in almost all physical activities. Blacksmithing and Artificing He has recently become an expert at smithing and imbuing items with magic. Indomitable He can resist things that would normally effect him. Luck He is strangely lucky at times. Survivor He heals very fast. Seals He has magic infused tattoos called seals that give him the ability to cast certain spells. Languages Vogril can read, write, and speak Common, Abyssal, Infernal, and Deep speech. Equipment Greatsword Historically called a Zweihander, meaning "two-handed", in German. Vogril has named it,"A Good Defense", after the saying, the perfect a offense is a good defense. He enchanted it to cut deeper and create wounds that bleed profusely and are very hard to heal. He also added an enchantment that allows him to deflect attacks. Pike A long spear, which Vogril named,"Transpercer", French for pierce. Crossbow A light crossbow, which Vogril named,"Springshot". He lost this when he was intentionally arrested. Dagger A small two-sided knife, which was used by Jien to kill Vogril. Vogril has named it,"Vengence" and used it to kill the Jien. Revolver A standard issue police revolver, which Vogril named,"Patience". Sniper Rifle A rifle similar to Sam's made by Osala, which Vogril named,"Downpour". He's added a silencer to make it better for stealth. STG A standard swat STG, which Vogril named,"Massacre". Swat Armor A set of bullet proof swat armor. Hat of Disguise A hat which can magically change its wearer's appearance. It usually looks like a fedora, but can change in appearance. This is the first artifice Vogril's ever made, he doesn't wear it unless he wants to change his appearance. Wand of the Improvised Caster A wand that Vogril made, which he plans to use it to supplement his lack of magical ability. Currently, it can only cast magic missile. He enchanted it to able to cast detect thoughts, so he can find the mafia's spy, tell who he can trust, and for getting information from people in general. He has recently added several spells including, Arcane Lock, Glyph of Warding, Hold Monster, Hold Person, Magic Circle, Mordenkainen's Private Sanctum, and Snare. Book of Vile Darkness The contents of this foul manuscript of ineffable wickedness are the meat and drink of those in evil's thrall. No mortal was meant to know the secrets it contains, knowledge so horrid that to even glimpse the scrawled pages invites madness. Most believe the lich-god Vecna authored the Book of Vile Darkness. He recorded in its pages every diseased idea, every unhinged thought, and every example of blackest magic he came across or devised. Vecna covered every vile topic he could, mak'ing the book a gruesome catalog of all mortal wrongs. Other practitioners of evil have held the book and added their own input to its catalog of vile knowledge. Their additions are clear, for the writers of later works stitched whatever they were writing into the tome or in some cases, made notations and additions to existing text. There are places where pages are missing, torn, or covered so completely with ink, blood, and scratches that the original text can't be divined. Nature can't abide the book's presence. Ordinary plants wither in its presence, animals are unwilling to approach it, and the book gradually destroys whatever it touches. Even stone cracks and turns to powder if the book rests on it long enough. Vogril sought out the book, so that he could learn the ritual to become a lich. After becoming a lich he disposed of the book. Cape of the Mountebank A red and gold cape that smells faintly of brimstone. This cape allows Vogril to cast Dimension Door once per day. Relationships Allies Adelaide Bloodstag Graywood He's married to Adelaide. Ostrava He considered Ostrava to be one of his only friends. Anastas (Pronounced An-ah-stis) Graywood Anastas is the female leader of the mercenary group that raised Vogril. She is his mother figure and the woman he thinks is his actual mother. Osala He's worked with her occasionally over the past three months. For a few weeks they worked together to make an Armored Steam Wagon, essentially the first automobile. Vogril came up with the idea, Osala used her knowledge of mechanics to make the design, and they made it together. Also, he had her make him a sniper rifle similar to Sam's. Solomon He's come to care about Solomon like part of his family, though he originally only took Solomon in because he was Adelaide's. Ignatius Ignatius is his familiar. He's come to care about Ignatius like part of his family. Others Shinsa He found her hard to read and didn't trust her cheerful attitude, but he did find he tarot card reading interesting. Kedelig Jug-eum He hasn't interacted with him. De Mona He hasn't interacted with her. Bang He's doesn't really care one way or the other about Band, but he sympathizes with his need for revenge. Enemies Jien Jien was the man who killed him. Vogril has wanted revenge on him since he came back to life. He finally killed Jien when he attacked the Topaz. Leo Vogril doesn't like Leo. He thinks it's possible that Leo caused his original death and possibly Adelaide's, too. Even if he didn't Vogril wants him dead because he could be a liability. Angelika He dislikes her and doesn't trust her. Randy "Danger" Moeg He thinks Randy is insane, stupid, or both. He sees Randy as a nuisance. Sam He thought he was very dangerous and is happy he's dead. History Vogril Graywood has been a mercenary for most of his life. He's worked as everything from bodyguard to assassin to bounty hunter. When he was a child, he was kidnapped by a hag and nearly sacrificed to a fiend, but a mercenary group sent to kill the hag saved him, and of course, killed the hag. The mercenary group didn't know where Vogril was from cause the hag's den was miles away from any settlements and he was to young to remember, so not knowing what else to do they mercenary group adopted Vogril and raised him as their own. They never got around to telling him that he was kidnapped by a hag and he was to young to remember, so doesn't know, he's just assumed that the groups leader, Anastas (Pronounced An-ah-stis) Graywood was his biological mother, so he uses her last name. Around the age of 17, Vogril set off alone to explore the world and find work. Knowing that he was competent and smart enough to at least survive, the group let him go. (Which is kind of ironic now, since he's dead) Survival before anything else has always been his philosophy. So, he’s made a point to only ever fight for money and otherwise avoid fighting. But recently that changed. A week ago, he ended up getting in a fight with a pretentious punk named Jien. Jien came into the pub acting like he owned the place. He told Vogril to get out of his seat, he didn’t, Jien punched him, and Vogril ended up knocking Jien out. Though, it turns out Jien is one of the higher ups in the mafia that runs part of that town. So, later that day he showed up with bunch of goons and attacked Vogril. He would have held his own, but he was unarmed, unarmored, and surprised. Jien’s goons held him down while Jien slit his throat. So, he came back as a Revenant, luckily he knows a lot about Revenants. I know they generally have a 1 year expiration date and they die when everyone they want revenge on is dead. So, until he finds a way to get resurrected or sustain his body he has to try to resist the urge to get revenge. After learning Jien is in a mafia, Vogril decided to seek out allies in other mafias. Vogril's throat was slit so he couldn't speak, because of this he communicated using a pencil and a pad of paper. Major Battles Epilogue In 1844, after Vogril turns himself and Adelaide into liches, he disposes of the Book of Vile Darkness by hiding it in a cave in the swamps and using the spells Mordenkainen's Private Sanctum, Glyph of Warding, and Forbiddance as well as a number of traps to help insure no one can find it. Of course, he copies the rituals to make Liches and Death Knights, any True Names, and any useful information. Vogril lets Osala have the Patent for the Steam Engine with the condition that he is allow to make and sell them as he pleases. Vogril came up with the idea, Osala used her knowledge of mechanics to make the design, and they made the first model together. He finds his mercenary family and tells them everything that’s happened to him. He offers for them to join the Mercenaries Guild and to make them immortal. He spends the next few years working at, expanding, and spreading the word about the Metal and Magic: Smithing and Artificing Shop and the Mercenaries Guild. They are magically fortified with Arcane Lock, Forbiddance, Glyph of Warding, Mordenkainen's Private Sanctum, and a special Teleportation Circle that works despite the wards against teleportation, however only he and Adelaide know about it and can use. In 1846, Vogril and Adelaide get married. They invited Ostrava, Mila, Steve, Kristina, and Vogril’s family to the wedding. In 1848, Solomon grows old and Vogril makes him into a lich. In 1850, Vogril decides to make groups for his other interests and creates two new guilds. The Artisan’s Guild and the Mage’s Guild. He spends the next two decades expanding the three guilds and his shop. He perfects the steam engine and automobile. Making the steam engine much more efficient and quiet and making the car much faster, more aerodynamic, and improving every other aspect. In 1870, Vogril goes to a wizard school and begins his education in arcane magic. He decided to master every school of magic at once, so his education takes decades to complete. In 1950, Vogril finishes his education. In 1951, Vogril begins the construction of a large heavily fortified castle hidden in the mountains. Then, he erases the memory of the workers that constructed it, so no one knows where it is. Over the next few years, he builds up the castles defense both physically and magically and makes an army of golems and undead more than large enough to defend it. Eventually, he creates an illusion around the castle, so that is appears to be a mountain peak. It is magically fortified with Arcane Lock, Forbiddance, Glyph of Warding, Mordenkainen's Private Sanctum, Mighty Fortress, and a special Teleportation Circle that works despite the wards against teleportation, however only he and Adelaide know about it and can use. In 1953, Adelaide and Vogril decide to adopt some children. They end up adopting newborn elf triplets. Two girls and one boy. In 1955, Vogril and Adelaide begin traveling the world together. They bring the triplets. In 1963, they leave the tribe and continue traveling the world. While in the tribe they adopted a 5 year old half-orc boy. The triplets become 10. In 1980, Vogril creates what he calls Perfected Lichdom by combining the clone spell with a phylactery. Perfected Lichdom means there isn’t the normal decay and the lich always comes back within seconds of dying in the clone body. Instead of the phylactery creating a body it simply puts the soul back into the existing clone. In 1988, Vogril and Adelaide reveal to the kids that they are undead and offer to make the kids. In 1994, Vogril and Adelaide finish traveling the material plane. Vogril begins buying land throughout the world both to expand his businesses and to build more fortresses. While Vogril was working Adelaide went to the Feywild with her Druid friend and explored. In 2038, Vogril finishes building and fortifying the fortresses, guildhalls, and shops. Now that his work on the material plane was finished Adelaide convinces him to go to the Feywild and explore with her and the Druid. Every month he goes back to the material plane to check on his businesses and fortresses. In 2040, Vogril begins constructing fortress in the Feywild and expanding the guilds and the shop into the cities of the Feywild. Trivia * He is very curious, in fact, he cut off one of his fingers just to test the extent of his new regenerative abilities. It healed in less than a day. Category:Characters Category:Undead